The use of flexible pouches liquids made of laminations of plastic material to dispense liquids is well known. One such pouch is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. RE 24,251.
A pouch made of metallic foil and having a contoured pouring spout is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,907,164. However, this conventional package has a reduced storage capacity due to the shape of the container and has no means for facilitating the pouring of liquid from the container into the neck of another container. The latter disadvantage is because when the pouch is turned to the pouring position, its pouring spout does not make use of the contoured configuration. On the contrary, the contour merely serves to define the pouring spout and not to receive the neck of another container.